The invention relates to an inflatable body for transporting people. The objective is to propose a body, also called mattress, which can be transported or carried in the arms, for evacuating wounded people.
Problems are related to the structural strength of the body, its capacity to not bend excessively under weight, while remaining lightweight enough not to affect its capacity for transporting the person, its capacity to be stowed in a small space, preferably a backpack, and to limit the risk of falling by the transported person once installed on the inflated mattress, with a planar base surface.
One solution that attempts to take into account at least some of these problems is for the inflatable body or mattress, which has a direction of elongation, to include at least one elongate chamber delimited essentially at its surface by two substantially planar main walls, approximately parallel, which are gastight, braced by a plurality of flexible links and resistant to an inflation pressure, with the chamber defining at least a portion of a base suitable for holding a person laid down in the direction of elongation, with the chamber being preferably extended, integrally, on both sides of the base, in the location of a transition area in which the two braced main walls are closer (or close to each other), by two raised lateral strips extending along the entire base or base portion, so as to laterally flank the person.